


unbelievable - patrick moynihan

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 4





	unbelievable - patrick moynihan

“I’m being serious! We’re dating,” Patrick says, nodding in hopes that it makes them believe him more. 

Trevor, Jack, and Cole all sit around the table with him, each giving him varying looks of disbelief. Patrick wasn’t sure why they didn’t believe him. What did he have to gain from lying about this?

“So you’re telling me that one of the nicest girls in school, who is also so smart, decided she wants to date you?” Trevor asks, barely hiding the laugh that was ready to bust out of him. 

Patrick sighs, rubbing his hand on his face, “yes! I don’t get why that seems so unbelievable!” 

Jack laughs at him, holding his side, “you’re an idiot, Moyni. Has she ever actually hung out with you?”

“Of course she has! How do you think we ended up dating?” He scoffs, shoving the blue eyed boy who sat next to him. 

Cole holds up his hands, always the reasonable one, and speaks up, “hold on, boys. If our Moynihan here has a girlfriend I think it’s our job to meet her and make sure she knows what she’s getting herself into. Don’t you think?”

There’s a murmur of agreement from the boys and then Cole turns on Patrick. Patrick swallows hard, suddenly getting a bit nervous. You’d heard plenty about his friends to know they were a little crazy. 

“We want to meet her. Set up a time so we can all hang out and see if this is a real thing or not,” Cole says, looking at each of the boys before landing on Patrick again, “and don’t mess her up. I know she’s Alex’s anatomy partner and he’ll kill you if she throws his grade because of you.”

—  
“You want me to do what?” You ask Patrick, looking over at him from the notes you were taking. 

He’d hung out with the boys a few days prior and you were happily doing homework with him on your bed. Well, until he decided he’d just drop the news on you that his friends wanted to meet you. Of course you knew who they were and you knew Alex almost as well as you knew Patrick, but... 

“It’s not a huge deal. We can go do something chill or maybe have a movie night. They mostly don’t believe me about the fact that we’re dating,” he says, his tone growing quieter at the end. 

You smile and lean into his side, “wait, they don’t believe you? Why not?”

He shrugs, smiling back at you, “you’re apparently too smart and nice for me. I think they also forgot to mention too pretty so I’ll add that in there.”

You shake your head, “absolutely not, Patrick. I’m not too good for you. Especially not when you’re so good to me.”

He leans in to give you a quick kiss, “I don’t mind having a chance to show you off.”

“Pat,” you mumble, blushing hard, “okay, I’ll meet them.”

“Can’t wait,” he says a little sarcastically. 

—  
You’re so nervous, but you’re afraid to tell Patrick about it. You knew they were all his friends and Alex already had no problem with you. The other three seemed harmless more or less. But still, the whole meeting everyone at once thing had you freaking out a little. 

Patrick takes your hand, pulling you gently towards the house. You follow, lacing your fingers through his and grabbing his arm with your other hand. 

“What?” He asks, stopping in his tracks. He could tell you were nervous just by the way you gripped his sleeve. 

“I just... a party? Really?” You ask, looking between him and the front door. 

It seemed awfully intimidating. He swore it was the easiest way to meet them all and that things wouldn’t be so crazy. You had a feeling he was just trying to cushion the blow. Maybe they were nicer with more people around. 

“I’ll be right there with you. I’m sure they’ll love you, too, and if you want to leave half an hour into this after you meet them then we can. I have no problem going back and just hanging out with you,” he reassures you. 

You take a deep breath and nod, loosening your grip on his arm, “okay. Let’s do this.”

There’s not as many people as you expected in the house and it’s easy to find the group of boys you needed to be greeting. Alex steps forward first, giving you a little hug. 

Patrick goes through the next three, ‘Trevor, Cole, and Jack’, pointing at each one. You give them all a little wave and they hardly hesitate. 

“So why Patrick?” Trevor speaks up, earning laughs and giggles from the boys. 

Patrick rolls his eyes right away, “Come on, guys.”

You laugh a little, “Hey, it’s okay. He was always super nice to me. We have class together and I just always found myself trying to talk to him. It’s easy with him.”

The boys quiet down, not having expected such a serious answer. Trevor frowns, knowing his joke was shut down completely, and crosses his arms. Cole smiles though and you can tell he’s the most reasonable. 

“He’s good to you then? Doesn’t drive you too crazy with how much he talks?” Cole asks. 

“No, I don’t mind it actually. I’d rather he talks too much than us struggle to have a conversation,” you smile up at Patrick only to find him already looking at you. 

“So are you gonna come to one of our games then?” Jack asks, to which you nod quickly. 

“I keep asking him when they are,” you say, giving Patrick a look. 

Patrick scoffs jokingly, “I just wanted you to meet them first. I didn’t need them bothering you after a game when there’s even more people around.”

“Yeah that’s a great excuse,” Alex teases him, pushing Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Next game. I’ll be there,” you nod. 

The boys settle into different conversations then but include you easily. It doesn’t take you long to get used to them which is nice. 

Every now and then you’ll feel Patrick’s hand reach for yours, like he’s making sure you’re okay. Each time you give it a little squeeze so he knows things are just fine. 

You both end up staying much later than expected and you have to stifle a couple yawns. Patrick picks up on it though, his arm coming around your waist. 

He kisses the side of your head and asks, “you ready to head out?”

You nod, looking up at him with a soft smile. It was fun, but you were more than ready to go somewhere less busy. 

Patrick starts his goodbyes and though you’d only gave Alex a hug when you got there, all the boys give you small ones as you leave. 

—  
The ride back to your house is much quieter, even Patrick seeming to not have words. It wasn’t normal for him but he seemed to know you were still taking it all in. 

He kept his hand on your thigh as he drove which made you smile. Your driveway appears almost too quickly and you sigh, looking over at your boyfriend. 

“I like them, Pat,” you whisper, not sure why you were being so quiet. It seemed to fit the mood. 

He looks at you after putting the car in park. He leans over and kisses you gently, his hand cupping your cheek. 

“I’m glad you do. I know they can be pretty big pains in the ass,” he smiles, making you laugh a little. 

He gets out of the car and comes around to your door, opening it and holding his hand out for you. He takes his time walking you up to your front door, standing one step lower than you once you get there. 

You turn towards him, your arms resting around his shoulders. You were almost the same height this way, but he still had just a tiny bit more than you. His hands hold your hips and he leans in for one more kiss. 

This one has more to it and you’re pulling him closer as you kiss him hard. Your fingers run through the hair at the back of his neck as you try to keep things going. He pulls back first, resting his forehead on yours. 

“You know they’re gonna be your friends now, too,” he says quietly. 

You smile, “that’s okay with me. I mean I put up with Alex most days of the week already. A few more can’t hurt.”

He smiles at you, letting the conversation trail off again. He keeps watching you and it makes you blush. 

“What?” You ask, looking down. 

“Just can’t believe I really did manage to get you. I’m pretty lucky,” he explains, which only makes you blush harder. 

You don’t know how to respond to that so you opt for pulling him into a hug. He holds you tight, his arms wrapped firmly around your waist. 

A quick whip of the wind makes you shiver even though Patrick is plenty warm against the front of you. He notices and pulls back, holding you at arms length. 

“Here,” he says, pulling off his USA quarter zip, “you take this. Wear it to the next game.”

You get a little giddy for some reason, letting him help you pull it over your head. It smells like him, and even though it’s far too big, it has to be the most comfortable thing you own. 

“Thank you,” you smile, looking down at it. 

He nods, kissing your forehead, “I should get home before it’s too late. I’ll text you when I make it back.”

He leans in for one more kiss and it takes your breath away a little. You’re left standing on your front porch as he goes back to his car. You wait until you watch him pull away before going in the house. 

You close the door and lean back against it, smiling like a fool. You were so lucky to have him and you can’t help the little giggle that falls from your lips as you think about him. This was probably trouble to like him so much already but apparently the whole thing was pretty unbelievable anyways so who cares.


End file.
